Lonely Birthdays Aren't Always Lonely
by MDWOLFGIRL
Summary: Russia is lonely on his birthday but with a certain maple lover will it be as lonely as usual? And will Canada's family, aka half the world, accept it? Yaio, lemonly goodness in later chapters, and sadly i only own the plot. WRitten for a friend.


_This is only my second yaio. Written for a friends b-day. BTW it is a multiple chapter ff. not sure when the next chapter will be out, depends on how fast I write it. I do take request for stories to. Please review._

_For those of you that had read this when I first posted, I apologize. I had some stuff that was planned for later chapters up. A friend had told me about it and I had thought I got it, apparently I didn't. I hope you are still interested in reading this. Note this is only the first chapter. Im sorry that I may have confused some of you. _

**Chapter 1 **

This was not going to be a good meeting. I knew that before I even walked in. First of all it was December 30th, which is just the start of the problems.

Alfred's Christmas party was about a week ago, since he doesn't have the party on Christmas day or even Christmas eve. He says that that is just so everyone can spent Christmas how they like and still come to his kick ass party, his words not mine. Personally, I think it's because he just wants to hang out with his 'Iggy' during the holidays. I'll never understand those two, even if I spent more time with them I still feel closer to France.

Tomorrow we should be having the party to celebrate New Years. Even China comes who celebrates it later in the year, again. Maybe for once I won't come home with a black eye and some random country pasted out drunk in my house. This has happened for the last three years and I don't know why. Last year it was Prussia, and I swear to the holy maple tree that all he was wearing Austria's coat while holding Hungary's frying pan. I really don't want to know what happened there.

In other words the day itself was a crazy one to meet on. Not to mention the 'sexual tensions' that France always went on about seemed to be running high.

Ok, reason number two why this meeting was going to suck. And this one is the biggest. Russia seemed pissed. He's scary, eh? So, when he's angry the world shakes. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, the Baltic's shake. But still, an angry Russia is even worst than the usual Russia.

After a little 'incident' all of the allies avoided Russia entirely, for the rest of the meeting. The 'incident' being that the rest of the allies were bickering, not that that is that strange really. Actually, it's pretty normal, the world meetings are the worst though. Russia must have been hanging around Germany for too long or something because he blew up at everyone, excluding me. If America is right about the whole Canadian invisible superpower thing, then I'm glad I have it. Well sometimes, most of the time it's annoying.

Maple, I get side tracked a lot. So the rest of the meeting was quieter, strangely quiet. I don't think Ivan ever had a problem with the disorganization of the countries before, so why would it bother him now? But on the bright side we actually got our work done, for once.

I gathered up my work to leave, kind of glad that I left Kumajiro at home. I'm kind of lonely when I don't take him with me, but he looked so cute asleep I couldn't wake him to go to some boring meeting with me today.

I called over to Alfred to tell him to wait, but he ignored me. Or possibly didn't hear me over Arthur yelling, "Alfred you bloody wanker, 'Iggy' is not my name." Of course my brother just chucked, the day he stops is the day that England's food taste good. How I ever survived in his house I don't know. Oh, wait yes I do. It was the lifesaving maple syrup.

Oh well, maybe France will talk to me or at least say good-bye. China almost never notices me, so I might as well pin my hopes on France. Maple! That sounds horrible.

"What is your problem Russia?" France asked Russia. He was one of the few nations that was ever brave enough to approach him, even my 'badass' brother America doesn't like to get too close. I would say that I was surprised, but France occasionally talks to Russia after meetings. Once he even tried to ask Russia out, lets just say he learned his lesson the first time. Although, I didn't think that even he would try to talk today.

"It's just I've been lonely recently, only Belarus comes and visits me anymore." There was a touch of sadness in his voice, but his face remained blank.

"Oh, and today is your birthday too isn't it?" What really? Then why does he seem so sad?

"Da."

I stayed where I was, in the back corner out of the way. Not that they could probably see me anyway. Alfred always claims that Canada and me are invisible, even if I'm standing right next to him.

I could hear the pain in Russia voice. I knew what it was like to be alone on a special day. My birthday was just three days before America's so I was often forgotten about, again. I never let that bother me though, cause my grandmother taught me the true spirit of the maple leaf. That and America, England, and France would always come and apoigies a week later and then they would all take me out to go drinking or something.

"Well," said France. He winked at me before dashing off after England and yelling something about scones.

I blushed. Was this Papa's way of saying I should talk to Russia? After all it was his birthday and from the looks of it, no one else remember or even cared.

"Uh, Russia," I said. He didn't even look in my direction. "Ivan!" I scream, trying to be loud like my brother.

He looked around, "Who was that?"

"It's me, Mathew," I said getting quiet again.

"Canada? I thought you went off with your brother."

"No, um." Maple! why can't I talk to him. "He had things to do."

"Did he forget about you again?"

"You noticed?" I hated how my words squeaked out.

"Da, since I grew up in the cold I generally stay quiet and notice everything."

"You had no one?"

"Da, my childhood was rough after my sisters left. But Belarus came back, sometimes I wish she didn't though." A shiver went up my spine, Belarus is not to be messed with. Not that I ever have, but looking so alike Alfred definitely had its disadvantages. Now that I think about when did it ever had its advantages? Never mind, focus on Russia, he's having a worse day.

"Well, um, to you want to go to the cafe down stairs? It's your birthday and you deserve a treat."

He looked a little surprised, "Sure."

"So, um what are you planning on doing to cerebrate your birthday?" I was trying to keep some conversation between us so this wouldn't be so awkward.

"Nothing, just drink some vodka."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say.

Then a certain French man stood in the window of the cafe right behind Russia. He looked at me, wagging his eyebrows. Talk about creepy. Then he started making some gestures toward his… yeah that. I nearly spit out my coffee and as a consequence started coughing.

Ivan gave me a weird look as I tried to retain what little dignity that I had. I never noticed that his eyes were so beautiful. The violet was so much like mines, but different. They seemed to carry experience that I would never want. Then realizing that I was acting like a high school girl I blushed.

"_Матвей_, are you ok?" Ivan leaned in toward me a little. Nice one, first I spit out my drink then I blush. It's no wonder why he thinks that I'm weird.

Bringing his hand up, I thought he was going to hit me. I closed my eyes, but I may have over reacted a little. Seeing as when I opened them all he was doing was feeling how warm my face was.

"You're warm, gets go back to my place. It's closer."

"Um, Ivan?"

"Da?"

I just couldn't tell him that I was fine. Alfred keeps saying that I don't have any balls, but that's just because he has that whole freedom of speech thing. Ok, maybe I am a bit of a push over, but that's because don't want to make others feel bad. Especially if they are trying to help me. "Oh, it's nothing."

We took his private jet, all of us countries have one. I did come with Alfred and Arthur, but looks like I'm not riding back with them. I'll just go with someone that is going to the party tomorrow, since I'm pretty sure Ivan doesn't go.

The ride wasn't awkward like before a bit more comfortable. The speakers had songs playing. The songs were all in Russian so I had no idea what they were actually say. They all sounded pleasant though, especially the one.

Surprisingly Ivan sang along with it. His voice was deep, but went along with the female voice perfectly. I was in trace. I never knew that he could sing.

Kak uzor na okne

Snova proshloe rjadom

Kto-to pel pesnju mne

V zimniy becher kogda-to

Slovno v proshlom ozhilo

Ch'ikh-to bereznhykh ruk teplo

Vals izyskannykh gostey

I beg lihikh konei

Val's kruzhil I njos menja

Slovno v skazku svoju manja

Pervyj bal I pervyj vals

Svuchat vo mne sejchas

Zerkala v jantare

Moj vostorg otrazhajut

Kto-to pel na zAre

Dom rodnoj pokidaja

Budesh ty v dakabre

Vnov so mnoj dorogaja.

After the song had ended he continued to hum along but he didn't sing again. I was a little sad his voice was beautiful, but if I told him that would he ever sing for me again? Probably not, Russia isn't known for being friendly. Still, I kind of wish that I knew him better.


End file.
